slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20160108195439/@comment-27522298-20160120144616
Ktoś chcicał więc ma XD Rozdział2 Nataniel wpadł do domu jak burza. Nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, był ciągle skołowany po zdarzeniach sprzed parunastu minut. Rodziców nie ma, są nadal w pracy, o Amber nawet nie myśli, nie chce myśleć. Zostawił teczkę w swoim pokoju i szybkim krokiem ruszył do łazienki. Rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic puszczając strumień gorącej wody. Woda spływała po jego jasnych włosach kojąc i zmywając resztki ciężkiego dnia. Uniósł twarz do strumienia wody i otworzył usta. Woda szybko wypełniała jego policzki spływając po kącikach ust. Drżące dłonie ułożył na zimnych kafelkach, lecz nawet to nie pomogło i po chwili klęczał z głową do dołu w wypełnionej parą kabinie. Zamknął oczy i obrazy jego siostry oraz Kastiela pojawiły się nieproszone. Nieprzyjemny głos czerwonowłosego roznosił się echem po jego głowie. Nataniel zacisnął pięści. Czuł się okropnie. Wyszedł spod prysznica dopiero, gdy woda zrobiła się lodowata. Wytarł się powoli nie patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Założył spodnie od piżamy na swoje biodra i wyszedł z łazienki wpadając z impetem na Amber. - Nataniel ja…- zaczęła ale blondyn stanowczym gestem kazał jej być cicho. - Nie chce tego słuchać. Co mi powiesz? Że to nie tak? A jak? Jak Amber?!- złapał ją za ramiona najdelikatniej jak umiał. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić przez własne nerwy. Nie odpowiadała. Nie zmusił jej, zrobiła to dobrowolnie, chciała tego. Puścił ją i skierował się w stronę pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i z hukiem położył się na łóżku. ” To jeszcze nie koniec, zapamiętaj to.” Głos Kastiela znów pojawił się w jego myślach i tego najbardziej się obawiał- że to nie koniec. Po paru minutach napędzanych strachem Nataniel zasnął. - Nataniel! Amber! Chodźcie na śniadanie, bo zaraz szkoła!- głos matki obudził blondyna. Szkoła… Nataniel nie miał nic przeciwko szkole. Lubił w niej przebywać… Nie, wróć… Od wczoraj, Nat nienawidził szkoły, bał się jej. Niby nie zrobiła mu nic złego, mimo to przetrzymywała w swoich murach osobnika, z którym gospodarz wolał nie mieć nic do czynienia. Ironia losu, chyba tak na to mówią. Zrezygnowany wstał z łóżka i wyciągnął z szafy czystą koszule. Ubrał się szybko, złapał teczkę i zszedł do jadalni. W kuchni unosił się słodki zapach syropu klonowego i ciepłych naleśników. Usiadł przy stole na swoim miejscu, u boku siostry, i szybko zjadł śniadanie. Podziękował grzecznie za posiłek i odszedł od stołu kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Natanielu.- usłyszał za sobą głos ojca. - Tak tato?- odwrócił się i spojrzał ojcu w oczy. - W szkole w porządku? Jak twoje oceny?- ojciec zadawał mu te dwa pytania każdego ranka co zaczęło irytować chłopaka. - Wszystko w porządku, o moje oceny także nie musisz się martwić.- odparł i ruszył z powrotem w stronę drzwi. Do szkoły dotarł w miarę szybko, chociaż w głębi serca chciał uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie. Na wejściu spotkał uśmiechnięta Melanie. - Hej Nataniel.- pomachała do niego wesoło na co odpowiedział tym samym uśmiechając się delikatnie. Mury szkoły powoli zaczęły zapełniać się uczniami. Z jakiegoś powodu cieszyło to gospodarza, nie musi się obawiać Kastiela. Nie zrobi nic głupiego, z tą myślą udał się na pierwszą lekcje- biologię. - Nataniel!- blondyn uśmiechnął się na dźwięk znajomego głosu i odwrócił się. Alexy szedł do niego machając ręką a za nim wlókł się Armin. Nie wiedzieć czemu Nataniel strasznie lubił braci, byli lekarstwem tej szkoły, przy nich nikt się nie nudził. -Alexy coś się stało?- Armin nadymał policzki słysząc to pytanie. Nataniel już domyślał się o co chodzi. - Mój nieudolny brat znów grał na lekcji i pan Frazowski zabrał mu konsolę.- zaśmiał się niebieskowłosy patrząc na Armina. - Kogo nazywasz nieudolnym?- oburzył się niebieskooki krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zabawnie było im się przyglądać, ich braterskie potyczki były przekomiczne. Gdy stali tak we trójkę i rozmawiali po ciele Nata przebiegł dreszcz. Czuł się jakby ktoś go obserwował. Zaczął się rozglądać. Za sprzeczającymi się bliźniakami w oddali dostrzegł Kastiela który wwiercał w blondyna wściekłe spojrzenie. Czemu? Przecież nic nie zrobił. Nataniel poczuł jak oblewa się zimnym potem. Nie mógł spuścić wzroku z chłopaka który właśnie zabijał go wzrokiem. Nagle poczuł jak czyjaś dłoń dotyka jego ramienie. Blondyn krzyknął i od razu zatkał sobie usta gdy zauważył, że to ręka Alexiego spoczywa na jego ramieniu. - Hej Nat wszystko ok?- zapytał Armin z troską w głosie. - Tak, jest ok. Przepraszam was muszę iść. Armin gra leży w pokoju gospodarzy, powiedz Melani że kazałem ci ją zwrócić.- Bliźniak uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i pobiegł do dziewczyny. W końcu koniec lekcji, będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Podszedł do swojej szafki gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą głos dyrektorki. - Natanielu mam do ciebie prośbę, mógłbyś sprawdzić czy wszystkie kluby są zapełnione i wpisać tych uczniów do nie zapełnionych?- podała Natanielowi plik kartek i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Jasne pani dyrektor, zajmę się tym.- powiedział wbrew sobie chłopak. Wcale nie miał ochoty zostawać. Gdy usiadł za biurkiem było już po czwartej. W szkole nie było już nikogo, nawet woźny kończył dziś wcześniej. Skończył grubo po osiemnastej, wstał od biurka i przeciągnął się prostując zesztywniałe ciało. Skierował się do drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia, ale wiedział że szybko nie opuści budynku szkoły gdy za drzwiami zastał opartego o ścianę Kastiela. - Długo ci się zeszło panie przewodniczący.- powiedział chłopak z wyrzutem. - Czego chcesz?- zapytał Nat drżącym głosem. Nie dał jednak dojść Kastielowi do słowa bo zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Chciał zamknąć je na klucz, niestety czerwonowłosy był szybszy i otworzył je kopniakiem powalając przy tym blondyna na ziemię. Kastiel wszedł do środka zamykając drzwi na klucz. - Widzisz? Pomogłem ci, zamknąłem je za ciebie. Powinienem dostać nagrodę.- zaczął przybliżać się do Nataniela który szybko podniósł się z ziemi. Cofał się dopóki jego plecy nie dotknęły biurka. Był w pułapce. - Co ja ci zrobiłem?- wyszeptał blondyn trzęsąc się delikatnie. - Nic panie przewodniczący, wczoraj spodobała mi się nasza mała zabawa i pomyślałem sobie, czemu by na tym zaprzestać?- uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. Podszedł do gospodarza i złapał jego włosy w ten sam sposób co wczoraj. Nataniel zebrał całą siłę jaką miał w sobie i odepchnąl chłopaka od siebie. Korzystając z chwili zaskoczenia Kastiela, ominął biurko i stanął za nim. - Radzę ci, wyjdź stąd.- powiedział stanowczo blondyn. - Dziś bawimy się w kotka i myszkę? Nie ma sprawy, podoba mi się ten pomysł.- zachichotał Kastiel ignorując groźbę blondyna. Oczy Kastiela zwęziły się niebezpiecznie gdy zaczął okrążać powoli biurko. To była prawdziwa zabawa, którą niestety przegrał Nathaniel potykając się w pewnej chwili o własne nogi. Kastiel w tym samym czasie złapał jego krawat i popchnął mocno na biurko tak, że twarzą wylądował na jego gładkiej powierzchni. - Puść mnie!- niestety krzyki Nataniela nie docierały do niczyich uszu. Czerwonowłosy złapał jego nadgarstki i zawiązał je krawatem za plecami. Kiedy zdąrzył go ściągnąć? Nat nie mógł się ruszać. Wzdrygnął się gdy usłyszał cichy szept przy swoim uchu. - Wiesz co robi kot ze swoją zdobyczą?- zapytał Kastiel rozpinając pasek spodni blondyna od tyłu. Nathaniel zaczął się bezskutecznie wyrywać. – Najpierw się nią bawi.- mówił dalej pozbywając się ubrań chłopaka, które luźno opadły do jego kostek.- Męczy ją, tak by nie miała siły uciekać.- mówiąc to włożył trzy palce do ust Nataniela, który się zaksztusił. Kastiel gładził jego język i podniebienie. Blondyn miał ochotę go ugryźć, ale najzwyczaniej w świecie się bał. Jęknął cicho gdy usłyszał za sobą szelest rozpinanych spodni. Wzdrygnął się czując jak coś ciepłego i dużego ociera się o jego wejście. Sparaliżowany na wpół leżał na biurku gdy Kas zabrał rękę z jego ust i nachylił się, niemal kładąc się na jego plecach. - Wiesz co kot robi gdy czuje jak jego zdobycz nie ma siły się bronić? Zjada ją.- z tymi słowami czerwonowłosy wgryzł się w okryte koszulą ramię przewodniczącego i wbił się w niego jednocześnie. - Aaahhh!- przeraźliwy krzyk Nataniela odbił się od ścian pokoju. Oczy rozszerzyły się mimowolnie a oddech uwiązł w gardle, gdy Kastiel zaczął się brutalnie poruszać. - Cholera przewodniczący jesteś niesamowicie ciasny.- dłonie Kastiela mocno zaciskały się na ciele Nataniela który pojękiwał z bólu. Co jakiś czas szeptał coś na ucho Nata wgrzyając się w jego ciało. - K-kastiel… Błagam… Przestań…- Słysząc pełen cierpienia i wyczerpania głos gospodarza czerwnowłosy nagle przestał. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie. Nigdy nie słyszał żeby przewodniczący prosił kogokolwiek o coś a co dopiero błagał. Nie wiedzieć czemu Kastiel wyszedł z Nataniela i pozwolił chłopakowi opaść z hukiem na podłogę. Blondyn dyszał ciężko i trząsł się jak galareta. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, czerwonowłosy przyodział swoją twarz w grymas niezadowolenia. - Znów zepsułeś mi zabawę.- powiedział podchodząc do chłopaka. Odwiązał krawat z jego nadgarstków i rzucił w niego spodniami. - Ubierz się, wyglądasz jak ofiara losu i wypieprzaj do domu zanim się rozmyślę.- słysząc te słowa Nataniel wstał na nogi krzywiąc się z bólu. Ubrał się niezdarnie i złapał swoją teczkę. Jego ciało krzyczało, ale musiał po zamykać salę. Zrezygnowany złapał klucze i zgarbiony ruszył powoli do drzwi jęcząc co krok z bólu. Kastiel widząc to złapał go za nadgarstek. Blondyn wyrwał się szybko patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem? Wypieprzaj stąd! Zamkne te jebane drzwi, ale wypierdalaj mi stąd!- zdziwiony Nataniel zrobił tak jak kazał czerwonowłosy. Ignorując ból pognał w stronę domu ile sił w nogach. Niestety po paru metrach upadł. Chciał wstać, ale nie mógł. Po chwili usłyszał za sobą jak ktoś wciąga głośno powietrze. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Kastiel z zaciśnietymi zębami patrzy na niego. - Ja… Nie…- zaczął się jakąć, ale nie potrafił nic z siebie wkrztusić. Wtedy czerwonowłosy podszedł do niego i pomógł mu wstać. - Ruszaj się.- powiedział i wziął Nataniela pod ramię. Czemu to robi? Po co pomaga? Przecież się nienawidzą, prawda? Prawda? Kastiel prowadził Nata po najciemniejszych ulicach miasta w końcu doprowadzając go do domu. Zostawił go przy furtce i odszedł bez słowa. Bezsilny blondyn podszedł ostatkiem sił do drzwi. Nie ma samochodu, dobrze. Wszedł i powoli sycząc co chwile z bólu poszedł do łazienki. Rozebrał się niepewnie i wszedł pod prysznic powtarzając czynności z wczoraj. Czuł się brudny, obolały, bez chęci do życia. Czemu? Czemu to zrobił? Nie miał pojęcia. Wychodząc spod prysznica Nataniel spojrzał w lustro a to co zobaczył przeraziło go. Wiedział że jutro nie pójdzie do szkoły, pojutrze także nie. Oparł się o umywalkę, zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie. W pewnej chwili upadł na podłogę przewracając tym samym szafkę na kosmetyki. Ostatnie co usłyszał to otwierane z hukiem drzwi i krzyk Amber. Koniec już nie pisze :/ nie chce mi się XD